


Beast

by Sinning_Grace



Category: Breath of Fire III
Genre: Bloodplay, Creampie, Don't read this kids, F/M, Furry, Look what I did, Multiple Orgasms, Not that this warning would stop you little rebels, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, for my own indulgence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-02 23:26:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13328652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinning_Grace/pseuds/Sinning_Grace
Summary: You were saved by a stranger.





	Beast

**Author's Note:**

> Rei was one of my first video game crush lol. AND WHY ISN'T THERE MORE STORIES ABOUT BOF III?!! Imma change that quick.

You were a traveler, young and curious to clench your thirst for adventure. Before you knew it dangerous foes surrounded you, deciding the fate of your life; Death.

A powerful voice pierced the tense air and several rays of lightning ended the disgusting enemies standing before you. It felt as if time stopped, when your eyes stared into cerulean pools. The expression on his face told a tale of not giving a single damn in the world. His lean statute screamed of strength- His slightly ripped west revealed daunting muscles. Bandages decorated his wrists and ankles, speaking of ankles, he has sharp claws as hands and feet. A shiver went down your spine, yet you still wonder if it was from fear or wonder. Is he a friend or foe?

He’s not used being anyone’s hero and didn’t expect you to thank him for his deeds. The life of a thief is a fickle one, even when you try to do good in this world once in a while. Rei couldn’t fathom why he has chosen to save the petite woman. She looked rather feeble, as if she hasn’t seen much of the cruel side of life, unlike him, yet her scent sparked his interest. It was an alluring scent like one he has never sensed before. 

He redraws his sharp finger and put his trusty daggers back where they belong. Finally his mouth opened, once he figured that you won’t run away from him.

„You shouldn’t walk around here without any way to fend yourself, you know? Consider yourself lucky that I found you on time or you would have been those beasts‘ meal.“

His easygoing tone made you relax a bit, though you kept yourself on edge. Despite your clean appearance, you do know how to wield a weapon; your dagger was resting under your thick cloak, which the handle of was within your dominant grasp. 

„I must thank you for the saving me, stranger. May I know the name of my savior? “

Your voice dripped like honey to lure the beastly man in your direction. Once he’s near enough you'll struck him with your dagger and escape to the nearest town.

The tone of your voice only amplified the attraction that the furred male felt, your sweet scent grew stronger with every step. 

„Is that a way to introduce yourself? Not that I care for any manners, though you look like the kind.“

The seductive smile on your lips didn’t falter has he broke into your personal space. Striking blue met shimmering (y/e/c). Judging by his dazed look, now is the perfect moment to strike! And you did just that, although the silver blade never made contact with warm flesh. At the last moment a heavy hand stopped your hasty movement at once by bending your arms behind your back and unarming you from any sharp objects that were in your possession. You haven’t expected to be confronted by restriction. Curious enough, this new position excited you. Internally you were chiding at your controversial reaction, yet your instinct were guided by primal urges. Your eyes were now blown wide with black irises. His body didn’t move a muscle as he stared at your body with an unidentified emotion. Once his sharp glance stopped at your lips, it didn‘t get unnoticed by you. Your first reaction was to open your mouth slightly, bringing more attention to your plump lips. One of his claws swept across your upper lip and gave the other pair the same touch, only this time slightly piercing the velvety skin, urging out red droplets. 

The pain was unexpected, but not unwelcomed. You hissed through your teeth. An animalistic purr was pulled out of his throat. 

A long wet muscle cleaned the blood that threatened to fall from your lower lip. Never have you felt such strong urges before and for a stranger no less! If this small gesture is enough to hitch your breath, what else does he have in store for you? The way his musky scent is wrapping around your body, the taunting display of his toned body-Weren’t you meant to escape? Well shit. Too late for that. 

By a blink of an eye, your lips have been enfulged by his hunger. His hands were pressed up against your shoulders, then your waist, now they sweeped down to cup your ass, they were everywhere at the same time and it made this moment-oh so much more enjoyable. His merciless grouping on your body continues, as his forceful kiss broke to inspect your delicate neck. His intense azure pools were locked on you, observing your delicious reactions while his furred tail sweeped teasingly between your legs. Small gasps, harsh breathing, anticipated whimpering, all of it made his blood pump in the most enticing way and he wasn’t even close to be done with you. 

Suddenly all of it stopped; the touch, the heat. Everything. 

It took a second for you to realize that something isn’t right. Your glazed eyes opened to be welcomed by the yummy sight of a pent up tiger ready to pounce on his prey. His musky breath made your tights rub against eachother, yet the tail between them made the friction duller, on the other hand this small action dilated his already darkened eyes. 

Rei had to suck in a deep breath, before uttering his next words. 

„The name's Rei and if you don’t want to be bent over that tree right now and fucked into oblivion, I suggest for you to tell me now.“

Your dumbstrucked expression almost made him want to laugh out loud. What a strange woman you are, looking like that when you’re about to have the steamiest sex of your life. A broken breath left your lungs in contrast to your determined eyes. 

„(Y/N). And please do.“

Rei’s forehead landed on your shoulder once he got your answer. Chuckles erupted from his chassis area. What a strange woman. You were of course totally at lost about what’s going on at the moment, lucky it didn’t stay like that for long; two sharp fangs pierced the supple barrier that was once the milky skin of your neck. A high-pitched version of his name left your abused rosy lips. 

This reaction awoken something in him. It seemed, as if this signal was that the rough vagabond was waiting for all along. The back of his fur stood up, his once ocean blue eyes turned black like the abyss. With enormous strength, that was enough to split your body in two, Rei dragged you to the mentioned tree, shielding the view of your body from any curious witness. 

Naturally you were getting worried. Was this a good idea? Probably not. Your thoughts won’t do you any good anyways by the tell tale movement of his broad hips pressed up against yours. He moves against you, pinning you against the uncomfortable surface of the tree. With your wrists being held captive by his dangerous claws, there is no way that you get to feel him up any time soon. This time you spoken his name in an upset tone, but to no avail. Rei is too deep in his own pleasure, too deep in this scent that entails everything that is you. It’s drowning him, suffocating him, yet Rei wants… 

„…more.“

The strong digits that once held you immobilized, left to wander down to its next adventure, only for your hands to be captured by his long thick tail. His greedy talons made quick work out of your cloak and everything else that was upsetting his hungry gaze, other than you your naked skin that is. With controlled pressure, Rei drew one straight line across your stomach. Again a deep red color painted your skin and if this didn’t make you hiss, the lasting sting of Rei lapping his rough tongue across it sure did. He made more of those memorable momentos while locking his vulgar lips with yours once again, only this time he invited himself forcefully into your warm cavern. His powerful tongue was much more heated in comparison. Your tangy blood swam on your tongue, as if your body is telling you to regret this decision. Not a chance. 

With every touch and every grunt by his doing, the heat between your tights only amplified. The aphrodisiac scent made Rei’s reactions even more enjoyable; his hips were finally moving in a fast pace, inviting you to join. You albeit joined, if not a bit clumsy, but your passion made up for it. The outline of his astonishing bulge under his flimsy orange cloth made you salivate. Your attention was captured by the lewd demonstration of your hip thrusts, while his sharp eyes were trained on your face, noticing the slightest changes of you succumbing to pleasure. A strong purr broke the air, making you look up. Rei glared at you. His thrusts grew heavier and slower. The baritone growl lashed obedience into your spine. 

„Keep watching.“

Your wet fluids ruined his pants, but the thief couldn’t care less. With one swift flick of his claw, his pants were off. His cock proudly presented itself to you, standing tall against his ripped stomach. It’s twitching from excitement, ready to make you his own. You couldn’t help but feel entranced by its sight. Bulgy veins were calling out to you and his deep red head was a good implication of what was about to happen next. Rei aligned his cock to touch your outer lips, letting you test the waters first. Your head struck the bark behind you. How heavenly it felt on your skin. His veiny rod kept probing your lips, drawing a line from the top of your pussy down to your hole, but never actually entering you. His head was now drawing out your clit by rubbing circles around it, almost bringing you over the edge. Rei knew by the teary eyes and sniffles that you wouldn’t last long. Without any warning, his rock hard appendage pierced your entrance. You shrieked in surprise, not expecting to be torn apart by such a wonderful experience. You felt so full, but still not enough. You tried to loosen the grip on your captive hands. His hold on you wouldn’t bulge. Now that his strong hands gripped your hips you wouldn’t be able to do anything. Better buckle up for this wild ride. 

Rei wasn’t faring much better. A deep growl ripped through his throat, while he fought to squeeze his long cock into your tiny hole. Your tight walls weren’t letting him go. The soft ridges around him felt like absolute euphoria. He won’t last long.

Rei slowly pulled his cock away from your pussy, only for him to ram it deeply into your cervix. He stayed there and ground into the soft bump. You screamed in pleasure. He proceeded to repeat this action until you came undone. You milked him for what he's worth, but his thrusts didn’t stop here. Oh goddess, you didn’t sign up for this. 

Now that your couldn’t be more lubricated, Rei could move in and out with ease. His cock drill into you in a fast pace, bringing you over the brink again in no time. Rei has still to cum. One of his talon grabbed your juicy leg and threw in over his shoulder. Now with this position, he could feel you much deeper. Oh boy, did you feel amazing.

You couldn’t take anymore. You felt over sensitive, every touch made you want to come. This was pure torture. Your clit was at its fullest attention. Being the little sneak that Rei is, he rolled his thumb over it, while fucking you like the wild animal that he deep down was. With one final push, he released his hot thick juices into your pussy. He roared in sync with your scream. His seeds dripped out of your hole, dainting your lovely scratched up tights. His breathing was shallow, but compared to yours much more controlled. You panted. 

„Ha-Nice to meet you. Ah-Ha. Hope you l-liked your award.“

A malicious smirk played on his toothy mouth. The grip on your hips tightened once again. His breath graced your sensitive skin. His face was hidden from your view. 

„I’m still not done with you.“


End file.
